iThink She's Sad
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Freddie and Samantha Benson both happily married to each other, in love, with 2 kids Aly and Kyle. They have a little President's Day party with the gang. Everybody's happy well except for one Carly. Read about family fun and how Carly feels


**iThink She's Sad**

It's the spring of 2021 and a lot has been going this past decade for the iCarly gang. The eldest member of the group, Spencer rekindled an old flame with Sasha Striker. Now they're married with twins Stephen and Skylar. They live in New York and Chicago. Their goofy little friend Gibby, who now goes by Cory Gibson works as a manager for his model wife Tasha and son Chris. They reside in Los Angeles.

"That's me," Gibby cheers

Tasha sighs, "Oh Gibby."

Chris adds, "Yay Daddy

Spencer yells, "Gibby!"

"Honey be nice mi amor, Your blood pressure" Sasha reminds

"Yes Dear," Spencer relents

Stephen and Skylar mention, "Good job Dad."

What's our bickering duo Sam and Freddie up to? Well, you know when people say they've found the one. For Sam and Freddie it was each other.

Before words or phrases that come to mind when thinking of Sam were good friend, tough, toyboy, loves food, one of the guys. Now that's a different story when it comes to Samantha Benson. That's right if you're reading closely I wrote Samantha Benson. A change from having a Tomboy sense of style to having a girly girl look with a tomboy edge. Once known for being in Juvie to being voted one of the most beautiful women in Enchanted magazine. She's gone into these everyday roles of super popular TV host and Celebrity Chef. But her favorite roles now are being a wife (Freddie's wife to be exact) and a mom to their two kids. They have a four year old son Kyle and a two year old daughter Aly. And now live in Chicago and Calabasas.

Sam comments "Yeah What's up I'm Samantha"

"Hi," Aly says with a wave

Freddie once nerdy, scrawny, weak, yet lovable has had quite a transformation himself. Freddie Benson went from nerdy to one of the Sexiest Men Alive by Enchanted magazine. He changed from scrawny to being able to bench press 220 pounds. Before a weak AV nerd to world famous TV producer and Film Director. Transformed from a pushover to taking charge of entire move and TV set crew. His hobbies still include numbers, fencing, bow and arrow. Sam actually finds that kind of sexy now. In the past having trouble with the ladies to now being a devoted husband (to Samantha) and a doting Daddy (to their kids Aly and Kyle). Those last two desciptions are his favorite.

Freddie greets, "Hola."

"Hey guys "I'm Kyle" Kyle adds

Unfortunately Carly Shay hasn't been as lucky as her friends and family. Here's what she's been up to over the years. Carly used to be a hit web star that could get almost any guy she wanted. Carly, now works as a receptionist at a dental official for Dr. Brad Shapiro and his wife Amy Delany-Shapiro. She makes just above minimum wage being able to afford a one bedroom one bathroom apartment about 10 miles away from her brother's 3 bedroom 2 and a half bathroom home equipped with an art studio. And it just so happens right next door to Spencer is Sam and Freddie's four bedroom and 3 and a half bathroom abode. Carly's been on a few dates here and there, but just hasn't found the one.

Carly groans, "Let's get on with the story. It all started one day when I was out with everybody."

It began a week after Valentine's Day, the digital calendar read February 21st, 2021 President's Day party with the family. It's around noon when guests start arriving to the Benson househound. The doorbell rings.

"Freddie Honey get the door," Sam shouts while slaving over a hot stove. "I'm busy cooking." She adds

He replies while he walks toward the door, "Got it Babe," "Hey Spence," Freddie greets

"What up Freddo?" Spencer says with a fist pound "Kids go say to your cousins Aly and Kyle."

Stephen and Skylar greet Aly and Kyle. More guests arrive like Melanie, David, and their kids. Next came Gibby, Tasha, and their son. Everybody is chit chatting, getting along great. Even taking about work and their kids.'

Tasha compliments, "Oh my Gosh Samantha. Your food is music to my belly" "So good," She says after taking a huge bite of some lobster macaroni and cheese

"Gee thanks," Sam adds with a laugh "Ooh what's that sweetie. You drawing a pretty picture?" She asks noticing their daughter Aly scribbling with a red and blue crayon on the paper

Freddie questions, "Can we see Aly?" "Kitty." Aly says drawing a scribbled picture of their cat Jackson

"Kitty huh like Jackson," Kyle mentions He boasts, "Dad I got a gold star on my Galaxy Wars drawing."

"Just like your father..nerdy." Sam comments "Hmm But you love your nerdy boys." Freddie reminds

She relents, "True chiz I do," They kiss and Freddie playfully tickles her tummy "Freddie!" Sam yells dying of laughter

"Sammy!" Freddie teases "'Kay guys Get Mommy!" He orders

She pretends, "Oh no! Help Help!" as Freddie and the kids all pile on top of her "Kyle Aly Get Daddy!" They switch places as Sam and the kids pile on top of Freddie

Everybody gets up and continues on with the party. A little while Carly notices what everyone else is doing. First she sees Spencer drawing a bunny with Skylar while Sasha plays video games with Stephen. Then she sees Melanie and David watch their daughters' little dance routine. Next Carly watches Gibby and Tasha trying to keep their son's shirt on. Lastly she notices Sam and Freddie with Aly and Kyle. Sam sits Aly on her lap. Then gets seated on the swing while Freddie and Kyle push them on the swing.

"Whee!" Aly squeals with delight "Ready Dad On 3" Kyle announces

Freddie says catching his breath "1..2..3.." They swing higher. Sam holds Aly tighter, "Woah that was awesome. Wanna do that again Honey?"

Aly shakes her head no and cutely says, "_Mommy" _ "Let's have some ice cream C'mon Mom Dad bought candied bacon flavored ice cream." Kyle points out.

Sam cheers, "Holy crab. Freddie I love you Let's go kid." "Love you too Sammy Kyle don't eat that at all at once." Freddie lectures.

Sam and Kyle both sigh. They wait up for Freddie, who's holding little Aly's hand. Freddie does his cute little half-smile. He checks Sam out kneeling down and scooping up little Aly in her arms. Sam is aware of how he looks at her. I mean she does look really cute in her little outfit. But of course Freddie thinks she's beautiful in anything.

Freddie compliments, "You look pretty hot today Mrs. Benson." "Eww People in their late 20s shouldn't call someone's Mommy hot" Kyle shudders

Sam's wearing a dark brown blazer overtop a purple and white polka dot blouse with a dark brown bow at the waist and a white camisol. And she has some dark blue jeans with ballet flats.

Sam teases, "Then Ooh Buddy I'm sure you won't like when I say Freddie you are so good lookin' Honey" "Aww isn't Mommy adorable C'mere" They kiss. Aly giggles at that while Kyle covers his eyes.

Freddie does look very handsome in his gray cargo jacket over an open dark green button down shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, some dark blue jeans, and some brown Diverse tenis shoes.

They go inside and eat some ice cream with the kids. Aly tugs on Freddie's jeans and looks over at her Aunt Carly sulking while eating her ice cream.

Aly says "Daddy Aunt Carly's said." "Yeah Mama maybe you and Dad should talk to her." Kyle continues

Sam and Freddie walk over with Freddie's arm around Sam's waist and Sam's hand caressing Freddie's back.

Freddie starts, "Hey Carly." She just sighs "What's the matter kid?" Sam wonders

"You two. Everybody. Everything." Sam and Freddie stare at her at the same time as she said that.

"What Why?" They say together just as they did when they were kids

Carly responds, "You know sometimes I get jealous of you two." "Just 'cause we may make more money than you. That's nothing to be jealous about" Freddie says.

"Yeah you're a great receptionist" Sam adds. "It's not just that Sam. I used to be the one doing better than you and now-."

Sam says angered, "You're mad at me because for once in the past twelve years I'm doing better than you" "Easy Baby relax" Freddie calms down grabbing her shoulder

"Freddie's this world famous director and TV producer. Sam you're a TV host and celebrity chef. On top of that you guys are happily married, in love, and have a wonderful son and a beautiful daughter. When do I get to be someone's wife? When do I get to hear someone call me Mama? It's not fair." Carly explains

Freddie reassures, "You'll find someone great. I know I have" He looks over at Sam. "Yeah Shay no worries 'cause 1 day you'll have 2 rambuctious kids calling you Mama and a nerdy, but sexy and lovable husband." She glances at Freddie and the kids

They hug it out and go back their party. 


End file.
